Diskussion:Mass Effect Wiki/Archiv 2011
Mass Effect Wiki Hauptseite ::Ich habe mal eine überarbeitete Version der Hauptseite erstellt, die sich ein wenig vom Aussehen des englischen Wikis absetzt. Ich habe aus der Vorschau mal einen Screenshot erstellt, weil ich die Hauptseite nicht ohne Zustimmung einfach ändern möchte. Neue Grafiken habe ich nicht hochgeladen, da ich das Wiki nicht unnötig zumüllen will. Wennder Vorschlag jedoch angenommen wird, würde ich auch versuchen an neue Grafiken zu kommen. Solange habe ich irgendwelche Logos als Platzhalter verwendet. ::Link zur Vorschau ::Zu den News habe ich den Vorschlag einen eigens dafür vorgesehenen Artikel zu erstellen und lediglich die vier oder fünf aktuellsten Neuigkeiten rund um Mass Effect und das Wiki auf der Haupseite anzuzeigen. Wer in der Geschichte blättern will, kann dann ja im oben angesprochenen Artikel nachschauen. ::Ob das Vorgestellte Medium auf der Hauptseite erhalten bleiben soll, weiß ich nicht, ich habe es bisher nur als Platzhalter eingebunden, weil das Ganze so leer blöd aussah :P Aber darüber kann man ja diskutieren. ::Jetzt seid ihr erstmal gefragt. Gefällt euch mein Vorschlag? Und wenn ja, sollten wir noch gewisse Dinge ändern? ::Ich freue mich auf eure Antworten =) ::Gruß Twenny Disku 20:03, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::P.S.: Mein Kopf erarbeit momentan auch eine Alternative. Die Inhalte würden zwar bleiben aber optisch überlege ich die rechte Seite schmäler zu gestalten und dementsprechend ein paar Dinge zu verschieben. Optisch halt so wie es jetzt ist. Bei Interesse könnte ich das ja mal erstellen und wieder per Screenshot posten. Dafür müsste ich aber erst schauen obs passt :D Ich habe die Hauptseite jetzt mal etwas aktualisiert, bedarf aber meiner Meinung nach immer noch einer komplett Überarbeitung, ich finde den Vorschlag von Twenny btw echt gut, ..hab den jetzt erst entdeckt :) Raffney 17:53, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Nicht schlecht! Allerdings finde ich den Hinweisschild mit den Reapern etwas deplatziert und unnötig! Ich denke es sollte allgemein bekannt sein, dass man keine eigenen Theorien über irgendetwas in ein Wiki eintragen soll, es sei denn die Theorien kommen von den Entwicklern selbst. In diesem Wiki fehlt aber eine Art "Richtlinien zur Textgestaltung" fürs Erstellen der Artikel, wo alles zusammengefasst wird, was erlaubt ist und was nicht bezüglich Formulierungen, Theorien, Quellenangaben, Spoilerwarnungen, etc.. : Zum Bild im Squad-Symbol: Ich denke man sollte die geschlechtliche Identität von Shepard verdeckt halten bzw. nicht vorbestimmen! Das heißt, da es auch einen weiblichen Gegenpart gibt, sollte man auf Abbildungen von ihm/ihr verzichten, außer beim persönlichen Artikel über ihn, mit jeweils einem Bild von einem weiblichen und männlichen Standart-Shepard. Auch bei Textgestaltung sollte man die persönlichen Fürwörter "er" oder "sie", "ihm" und "ihr" unterlassen und stattdessen nur "Commander Shepard" oder "Shepard" schreiben. Damit würden wir sozusagen den Spielern, die lieber den weiblichen Hauptprotagonisten bevorzugen, nicht auf die Füße treten! Das wird auch im englischen Partnerforum so gehandhabt. : Gibt es Bilder von der Truppe auch ohne Shepard? : Zum Bild im Kodex-Symbol: Hier wäre eine Abbildung des Universalgeräts (vllt. noch an einer Hand) besser, als der stehende Mako auf einem Planeten! Außerdem, ich finde es ist fraglich ob wir eine Kodex-Kategorie benötigen, da inhaltlich die Kodex-Einträge in Artikel sowieso mit den selbsterstellten Absätzen verschmelzen. : Immerding 04:06, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : PS: Das Hintergrundbild ist auch in die Jahre gekommen! Irgendwelche Vorschläge? Sollte möglichst viel von der Seitenlänge abdecken (Nicht aber so: Obere Hälfte: Grafik. Und untere: Pechschwarz), sollte auch auf das Oasis-Layout und die hiesigen Wiki-Farben abgestimmt sein, das heißt, die Hintergrundgrafik sollte sowenig wie möglich vom Artikelfeld verdeckt werden. : Das hier finde ich bombastisch, aber leider schon vergriffen :( : (Man braucht einen Breitbild-Monitor um es in voller Pracht zu sehen!) : http://www.masseffect-game.de/ : Immerding 04:15, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Das mit den Reaper Hinweis Schild habe ich eingefügt da immer wieder, insbesondere in den Artikeln Reaper, Sovereign und Kollektoren, wilde Theorien diesbezüglich eingebaut werden, wir hatten ja auch vereinzelt sogar Artikel, die nur über Theorien gingen..ich rechne mit mehr. Abgesehen davon bei den Reaper Artikel kam gestern bevor Ichs editiert hab X mal eine Variante des Wortes "vermutlich" vor..das ist vermutlich nicht so toll.. : Zum Geschlecht von Shepard, also innerhalb von Artikeln muss ich dir recht geben, da ist eine neutrale Formulierung wohl angebracht aber bei den Bildern gebe ich zu bedenken das BioWare selbst den Männlichen Shepard in den ersten beiden Teilen als Coverbild genommen hat und dass im Prinzip ja nur eine Art Schablone ist. : Ja und das Hintergrundbild, mich hat das von Anfang an nicht wirklich umgehauen aber ich finde es ist sehr neutral, funktioniert bei jeder Auflösung und passt zu Mass Effect. : (Das Bild von Mass Effect Game ist zwar ziemlich cool aber meiner Meinung nach zu sehr auf Mass Effect 3 konzentriert um einer Website würdig zu sein die sich auf die komplette Trilogie konzentriert, insbesondere bei einem Wiki.) : Raffney 11:32, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Rechtschreibfehler in der internen Wiki-Werbeanzeige Jemand sollte das ausbessern: "Mass Effect Wiki Die Mass Effect-Enzyklopedie!" Enzyklopädie mit ä! Immerding 18:20, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich weis nicht wo ich den fehler suchem soll un kann ihn daher nicht beheben ~#Relde 13:22, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn du dich auf die Bilder beziehst, bin ich die richtige Anlaufstelle. Schick eine Mail an marc at wikia-inc.com zusammen mit dem Bild und dem fehlerhaften Text und dem Text, der stattdessen dort stehen sollte. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:42, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wiki noch aktiv? Ich wollte mal wissen ob das Wiki noch aktiv ist und wer hier alles mitarbeitet. Ich überlege nämlich, ob ich nicht auch was beisteuern könnte, aber bei einem inaktiven Wiki wäre es ja Schade um die viele Arbeit ;-) - Twenny Disku 15:23, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) YO hau rein! ;-) Raffney 18:41, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Schön :-) Sind denn auch noch andere Leute da? - Gruß Twenny Disku 11:19, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen, die Zweite Mit meinem Wiki konnte ich auch ein paar Erfahrungen sammeln, was Vorlagen angeht. Bei Interesse könnte ich auch ein paar beisteuern. Ich dachte da beispielsweise an Navigationsleisten aber evtl auch Infoboxen zu Personen u.ä. Hier mal ein kleines Beispiel für eine Navigationsleiste des Sol-Systems: Feedback ist erwünscht =) - Gruß Twenny Disku 23:15, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Is nicht meine Baustelle sieht aber gut aus^^ Also zu den Infoboxen bei Personen..ich mag so was nicht..in einem extra Artikel so etwa in der Art einer kurzen zusammengefassten Übersicht über die Charaktere ist das fein aber bei den eigentlichen Artikeln brauch man keine kurze Übersicht..die hat man schon, wenn man sich die Bilder anguckt "...is nur meine Meinung und die muss nicht überall verbreitet werden''.." ;) 'Raffney 03:12, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC)' ::Ist auch nur eine Idee, die ich aus anderen Wikis aufgegriffen habe. Ich dachte daran Infos wie Geburtsplanet, -ort, -datum, Spezies, etc. in die Infobox zu integrieren. Aber bei Personen lässt sich, dass auch in textform unterbringen =) ::Dabei fällt mir ein, dass man bei Büchern sowas ggf. einbauen könnte. Ich habe bei dem Artikel zu Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung die allgemeinen Information in einer Auflistung untergebracht. Bei sowas halte ich eine Infobox für ansehnlicher und übersichtlicher. ::Vielleicht melden sich ja noch andere dazu? Bisher sieht es ja fast danach aus als seien nur zwei Leute aktiv ^^ ::Gruß Twenny Disku 14:25, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Find ich nicht schlecht. Hab schon mal darüber nachgedacht, diese in den Planeten- und Sonnensystem-Artikeln einzusetzen. Dies eine modifizierte Version deiner Box, die Farben angepasst an die meiner Tabellen. Ich finde die Ein- und Ausblendfunktion ist überflüssig, da diese Boxen eh am besten am Fuße eines Artikels passen. Immerding 04:07, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Joa, die Ausblendfunktion kann man weglassen. Ich hatte mir das mal von der Wikipedia abgeguckt, aber da stehen auch teilweise 3 oder 4 solcher Boxen untereinander, da ist es dann widerum sinnvoller. Finde es gut, dass es euch gefällt, ich kann dir auch helfen die Boxen in den Artikeln einzubinden, wenn du willst. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 16:26, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: ::@Twenny ::Ja, das wäre ganz super von dir, wenn du die Navigationsleisten in die Planeten-Artikel einfügen könntest. Ich habe probehalber eine in den Merkur-Artikel hinzugefügt, nur der Abstand zu der Haupttabelle konnte ich nicht vergrößern, damit die Tabelle nicht so aneinander kleben. ::Den Link in der NAVI-Leiste im jeweiligen Artikel zum gleichen Artikel würde ich entfernen und den Namen fett und unterstrichen stehenlassen, wie ich bereits im Merkur-Artikel vorgemacht habe. ::Ich würde noch in die NAVI-Box falls im System vorhanden, Treibstoffdepot und Massenportal der vollständigkeithalber hinzufügen. Weißt du wie man platzsparend in dieser Box lange Bezeichungen trennt und die letzten Worttteil unterhalb dem ersten platziert? Sozusagen eine Doppelzeile generiert? ::Noch was, bei Systemen die in beiden Teilen vorkommen, und im dritten Teil alleer Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch vorkommen werden, wie Sol, Aralakh oder Witwe mit der Citadel, würde ich wie zum Beispiel im Falle Luna/Erdmond eine Textzeile unterhalb der Bezeichnung "Luna" hinzufügen, für "Mass Effect" in Kleinbuchstaben bzw. den Namen des jeweiligen Teils in dem ein Planet bereisbar ist, weil zum Beispiel Luna im ersten Teil erkundbar ist, im zweiten Teil aber nicht. ::Immerding 04:31, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hm, ich überlege gerade noch, wie man sowas am Besten implementieren könnte. Zunächst einmal würde ich so Dinge wie ''Asteroidengürtel wegfallen lassen. Erstmal verbraucht das Wort zuviel Platz und zweitens ist der Gürtel meines Wissens auch keine bereisbare Gegend im System, oder? Für eine zweite Zeile müsste man die Tabelle wahrscheinlich umschreiben. Würde es ein Spaltenprinzip sein, so wie du es im Sol-Artikel verwendest, wäre das kein Problem. Hierbei ist das ja eher eine Art Aufzählung in einer Zeile ohne Spalten, weshalb die zweite Zeile um so und soviel Pixel verschoben sein müsste, um genau unter dem Wortanfang zu stehen. Dies geht aber auch nur mit probieren und müsste zu jeder Leiste angepasst werden. Ich halte beides für unschön und meiner Meinung nach würde es die Leiste unübersichtlicher machen. Mit den Mass Effect und Mass Effect 2 (später auch 3) Markierungen muss ich noch überlegen. Ich dachte an eine hochsgestellte Schriftform, doch dann würde die Leiste zu lang sein und in eine zweite Spalte rutschen. Außerdem würde die Übersichtlichkeit darunter wohl leiden. Mit der zweiten Zeile habe ich ja schon meine Bedenken geäußerst. Eigentlich denke ich, dass die Navigationsleisten nur einen kurzen Überblick verschaffen sollen. Dinge wie das Treibstoffdepot oder die Spielmarkierungen kann man auch in die Tabelle des passenden Systemartikels einfügen. Die Navileiste soll ja nur kurz und knapp alle Planeten und Monde aufführen und schnell auf das System verweisen können, ohne sich den ganzen Artikel durchlesen zu müssen. So sieht man halt auch alle Nachbarplaneten und sowas. Das Massenportal kann man hinzufügen, wenn eines vorhanden ist. So würde die Leiste wohl einzeilig und am übersichtlichsten bleiben. Die detailierte Auflistung wäre dann im System-Artikel zu finden. Ich denke das wäre am besten. Ich habe jetzt mal eine Leiste gemacht. Erstmal ohne Asteroidengürtel und Spielmarkierungen aber den Erdmond hochgestellt. Ich finde das besser, da Luna ja kein eigenständiger Planet auf eigener Umlaufbahn und somit leichter als Mond zu erkennen ist. In Mass Effect 3 soll ja auch mindestens ein Mond vorhanden sein, soweit ich weiß, weshalb man das auch auf andere Systeme übertragen könnte. Zudem ist es auch platzsparender ^^ Achja, den Abstand zwischen Infobox und Navigationsleiste kannst du leicht vergrößern indem du margin-top:1em; oben in den ersten style-Befehl hinzufügst. Außerdem kannst du die eckigen Klammern immer stehen lassen auch wenn du die Leiste zB in den Merkur-Artikel miteinfügst. Wenn dort dann Merkur steht entfällt die Verlinkung von allein, denn es ergibt ja keinen Sinn vom Merkur-Artikel auf genau denselben Artikel zu verlinken ^^ Also würde Merkur dann nicht als Link erscheinen sonder als fett gedrucktes Wort ohne Link. Halt eigentlich ganuso wie du es jetzt hast nur ohne Unterstrich. Gruß Twenny Disku 11:57, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) @Twenny und alle OK, noch eine kleine Ergänzung, wie ich mir das mit den Navi-Leisten vorstelle: In jeweils einzelnen Planeten-Navileisten für Planetenartikel sollten nur die Aufzählung aller Planeten, Monde und Raumstationen oder Schiffe im jeweiligen System stehen. In den einzelnen Sonnensystem-Navileisten: Die Aufzählung aller Systeme im jeweiligen Sternhaufen/Cluster. In den einzelnen Sternhaufen-Navileisten: Die Aufzählung aller Sternhaufen der jeweiligen Galaxie. Hier bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das verwenden will, da hier sonst die Leiste in eine beträchtliche Höhe anwachsen würde. Und außerdem muß man diese noch irgendwie unterteilen in Sternhaufen von ME, ME2 und später auch ME3. Einige kommen in mehreren Teilen von Mass Effect vor (wie Lokaler Cluster, Serpent-Nebel), andere wiederum, und das sind die meisten, aber nicht. Zum Beispiel ist eine Aufzählung aller Systeme in den Stenhaufen-Artikeln vollkommen überflüssig, da diese sowieso schon oben in den Übersichtstabellen genannt werden, angefangen mit dem Portal-System. @ Twenny Ich musste die Navigationsbox für Systeme im Omega-Nebel deswegen löschen. Irgenwelche Einwände gegen mein Vorschlag oder Verbesserungen? Immerding 18:25, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Gefällt mir soweit ganz gut =) ::Zum letzten Punkt mit den Sternhaufen-Leisten: Meinst du damit dann quasi die Milchstraße? Also ich komme momentan so mit: Planeten-Navi (SOL: Merkur, Venus, Erde,...), Sonnensysteme-Navi (LOKALER CLUSTER: Sol), Sternhaufen-Navi (MILCHSTRAßE: Lokaler Cluster). In Klammern stehen grob die Navis. ::Um die Sternhaufen der verschiedenen Spiele aufzuzählen, würde ich dann drei Navileisten (wenn ich es richtig einschätze, wird dies wohl nur einmal vorkommen) einfügen, die man ein- und wieder ausklappen kann. ::Beispiel: ::So in der Art halt. Für den Fall, dass ich alles richtig verstanden habe =D ::Gruß Twenny Disku 22:31, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich denke, du hast mich richtig verstanden bezüglich der Navi-Leisten-Hierarchie! ;-) Guut! Genau so. Die Aus-und Einbelndfunktion habe ich völlig vergessen. Das würde unser Problem mit der wuchernden Größe der Boxen lösen. Ich habe einpaar Verbesserungen und Ergänzungen hinzugefügt, und die kompletten Listen für ME und ME2. Ich hoffe, daß die Namen soweit richtig in der Rechtschreibung und nach der Alphabetordnung geordnet sind und fürs Probeeinfügen bereit sind. Der vertikale Abstand zwischen Artikeltext und Navi-Box bleibt wie üblich "margin-top:2em". Bei Sternhaufen, welche in mehreren ME-Teilen vorkommen, werden eben zwei oder mehrere Leisten, der Milchstraßen-Karte des jeweiligen Teils entsprechend, hinzugefügt. Hier ist der senkrechte Abstand zwischen den Navi-Boxen kleiner > "1em". Die Abstandpunkte habe ich, ebenso wie den Text, fett geschrieben, da sie sonst zwischen dem Text optisch untergehen. Die Markierungen nach ME-Teile in der Boxüberschrift, neben "Milchstraße", habe ich verkleinert und hochgestellt, damit die eigentlich wichtige überschrift visuell besser zur Geltung kommt. Super, diese Boxen mit den Cluster-Links, soweit richtig geschrieben und verlinkt, gibt einen auch eine gute Hilfestellung beim Erstellen der Artikel. So hat man eine gute Übersicht über bereits existirende und noch fehlende Cluster-Artikel. Oh man, ich muß aber richtig reinhauen, es ist schon Mitte 2011. Noch weniger als sechs Monate bis ME3. Immerding 16:35, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt :) ::Ich würde jedoch noch Vorlagen für die Milchstraßen-Leisten vorschlagen. Die bleiben soweit ja immer unverändert. Das würde dann Platz sparen und bei der Bearbeitung eine bessere Übersichtlichkeit ergeben. Außerdem können neue und unerfahrene Artikelschreiber nicht so schnell einen Fehler machen, der die ganze Tabelle zunichte machen würde ^^ ::Wenn euch das nicht stört würde ich probieren die Vorlagen zu ME 1 und 2 demnächst einzustellen. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 07:59, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, ich hab jetzt nicht ganz verstanden das mit den Milchstraßen-Leisten. Es wird ja voraussichtlich nur eine Galaxie in ME geben, ergo auch nur ein Artikel, ich finde extra dafür Navi-Leisten anzufertigen wäre deshalb eher überflüssig. Ich hadere noch mit den Gedanken, für all diese Navi- Leisten im Artikel noch einen extra Level-2-Artikelabschnitt hinzuzufügen, um besser abzugrenzen und in der obigen kleinen Inhaltsverzeichnis-Box leicht ansteuerbar zu machen. Irgendwelche Verbesserungsvorschläge für die von mir modifizierte Leiste von dir? Meinungen zum Extra-Artikelabschnitt für Navi-Boxen? Immerding 16:18, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habs irgendwie doof formuliert, sorry ^^ Ich meine halt Vorlagen, damit man die Boxen nicht immer im Code in die einzelnen Cluster-Artikel einfügen muss. Halt mit } oder sowas einfpgen. Das spart Speicherplatz und die Artikel bleiben übersichtlicher. Zudem kann halt ein Neuling damit nicht so schnell etwas falsch machen ^^ ::Aber was meinst du mit dem "Level-2-Artikelabschnitt"? Und den Navi-Box-Artikelabschnitten? ::Gruß Twenny Disku 16:59, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Find ich gut! Vorlagen für die Sternhaufen-Boxen wären sinnvoll. Bei Sonnensystemen oder Planeten wäre das wiederum aufwändig wegen dem ständig wechselnden Inhalt. Hier msste man für jeden System und "System-Planetengruppe" jeweils eine eigene Vorlage erstellen. Immerding 18:15, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Die beiden Vorlagen für die Cluster sind erstellt und heißen ganz fantasielos Vorlage:MilchstraßeME1 und Vorlage:MilchstraßeME2. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 18:46, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ausgezeichnet! Ich wollte nur noch hinzufügen, mit den Level-2-Artikelabschnitt für die Navi-Boxen meine ich, einen Extra-Abschnitt am Fuße des Artikels hinzufügen wie bereits im Lokalen Cluster probehalber vorgemacht. Nur mit dem Titel bin ich mir nicht sicher. Vorschläge meinerseits: "Bereisbare Sternhaufen der Milchstraße" "Zugängliche Sternhaufen der Milchstraße" Weitere Ideen? Immerding 20:49, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich glaube nicht, dass Überschriften unbedingt notwendig sind. Diese Navigationsleisten kennt man eigentlich jeder von Wikipedia, ihre Funktion ist somit weitestgehend klar. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 14:49, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt da aber ein Problem: In der Wikia wird am Fuße eines jeden Artikels die LV2- Ebene "Lies mehr" hinzugefügt und der Artikel wiederrum unterteilt. Wenn ich die Navibox einfach so stehenlasse, dann vermittelt das optisch den Eindruck, als ob sie zu den drüberstehenden LV2-Abschnittsebene gehören würde. Immerding 07:40, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Man könnte diese Navigationsleisten auch auf Squad-Mitglieder anwenden. So ist ein schnelles wechseln bei Shepards Kameraden möglich. Gruß Twenny Disku 13:28, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Neues Layout für Spoilerwarnbalken Ich hab mal das Aussehen aller drei Stück aufgefrischt: Mass Effect: Mass Effect 2: Mass Effect 3: Die Hintergrundfarbe des ME2-Balkens sieht im Vergleich zu der Schrift einbisschen blass aus. Hab noch keine passende gefunden. Vielleicht Cerberus-Farben wäre optimal? Leider kenne ich ich nicht mit den ganzen Farbcodes aus und kann keine passenden Farben "mischen". Für ME1-Balken ein metallbläuliches "Allianz-Blau"? Weiß ich nicht, wie gut ich mit dem Blau oben getroffen habe. Für ME3 bleibt bis jetzt Schwarz, oder genauer vielleicht: "N7-Schwarz". Der Balken sieht meiner Meinung nach am besten von den dreien aus. Immerding 07:13, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Also mir gefällt das in ganz schwarz besser. Beim Mass Effect Spoiler stört es mich irgendwie, dass der Hintergrund im Allgemeinen blau und unter dem Mass Effect Schriftzug schwarz ist... - Gruß Twenny Disku 10:10, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bildvorschau überlappt die Navi-Leiste rechts Bei übergroßen Bildern funktioniert Autosize nicht, so das die rechte Leiste vom Bild überlappt wird. Beispielbild Immerding 18:04, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Statistiken der deutschen Mass Effect Wiki Werden hier auch Statistiken aufgezeichnet, wie zum Beispiel tägliche/wöchentliche/monatliche/jährliche Zugriffszahlen aller registrierter Benutzer oder Gäste oder Zahl der erstellten Beiträge pro Tag/Woche usw., oder aus welchen Ländern die Zugriffe erfolgen? Oder noch etwas anderes? Wenn ja, wer hat darauf Zugriff, der Admin der einzelnen Wikis oder nur Wikia-Admins? Relde,wie siehts aus? Wenn du noch der Admin hier bist, denn wir ich habe seit Ende Dezember 2010 nichts von dir gehört! Ich frag nicht nur aus puren Interesse, sondern auch ob es sich lohnt hier noch weiter zu machen. ;-) Immerding 21:36, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich kenne nur diese Seite: Spezial:Statistik. ::Aber ich denke, dass die Benutzerzahl mit Erscheinen von Mass Effect 3 automatisch in die Höhe schnellen wird. Es ist viel zu einfach bei Google Mass Effect Wiki einzugeben und anschließend hier zu landen ;-) ::Gruß Twenny Disku 10:13, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Ist der Admin Überhaupt noch aktiv oder bräuchte man einen auf den man sich verlassen kann? Wenn ich mir ganz oben den Absatz über aktivität durchlesen dann kommt es mir so vor als war das ein absoluter schnellschuss von jemanden der entschieden hat, hach heute werd ich mal Admin und von CSS hab ich aber keine ahnung. Das kann ich irgendwie nicht ernst nehmen. Bin selber ab heute neu hier und werd mich mal um fehlende Bilder kümmern. Ein Mass Effect Wiki sollte doch eigentlich großartige Fans haben die unmengen an Wissen verfügen, das Englische Wiki hat bspw. doppelt so viele Artikel. Edge 18:36, 24. Juli 2011 (UTC) : Ich bin ein großartiger Fan! =) : Es gibt auch garantiert doppelt so viele Englisch sprachige Mass Effect Fans abgesehen davon steht das deutsche Mass Effect Wiki direkt an zweiter Stelle, was die rohe Artikelanzahl angeht. Die aktive Userzahl lässt zwar noch zu wünschen übrig aber hey ich sehe es von der positiven Seite...krieg ich halt die ganze Apfeltorte! ^_^ : Raffney 17:56, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich arbeite auch noch dran, aber habe in letzter Zeit kaum Zeit :( Bis Mass Effect 3 werde ich hoffentlich auch noch was machen können! ::Ein englischsprachiges Wiki mit einem deutsprachigen zu vergleichen ist immer schwer. Englisch ist schließlich die Weltsprache und es schreiben dort sicherlich auch Leute, die Englisch als Fremdsprache gelernt haben. Bei der Wikipedia hat das englischsprachige Wiki sogar dreimal soviel Artikel wie das deutsche ;) ::Aber ein Admin wäre hier und da nicht schlecht! Wo ist er hin? ::Gruß Twenny Disku 20:17, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wie siehts aus mit Edge? Hat er jetzt noch Interesse an dem Administrator-Posten? Relde scheint komplett untergteaucht zu sein. Können wir nicht zwei Admins haben? PS: Verzeihung dass ich mich lange hier nicht gemeldet habe. Hatte sehr arbeitsreiche und stressige Monate hinter mir. Immerding 16:06, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Aufjedenfall brauchen wir so ein Admin..Ding.. mal wieder, die Website hat schon ernsthafte Entzugserscheinungen. : Raffney 15:07, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC)